mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Miyuki/@comment-809745-20141106180726/@comment-25325059-20141118002316
@ Alphax91 Wow the hate is real. For your above comment i shall summarize it into point form to better dicuss about it. 1) Miyuki and Tatsuya are not good people 2) Miyuki is a bitch to anyone other than Tatsuya 3) Miyuki incestuos attachment to Tatsuya is irratating. For point 1, all i have to say that it is the way a plot moves. You don't expect that the main characters are 100% perfect and always fight for Justice. It's like how people like villians more than heroes since the villian has more depth and character. But in the case of the siblings, it is 2 sides of a coin. You see both the 'light' and 'dark' side of their personalities. Tatsuya is prolly the most Yandere character out there where he will nuke anything that harms Miyuki but yet he has a kind side that helps his friends in need to the point where it pricks him during the Parasite arc (about Leo getting hurt and him not wanting to hurt Lina). They are good people yet merciless and evil. But that is how everyone is. There is always a good and bad side to people. Their 'good' would be helping their friends and family while their 'bad' is annhilating anyone who harms them. So when you objectively call them 'not good', you are demeaning their 'good side' for your own perception of 'what is good.' For example, i may say America invading Syria is good as they are fighting terrorism. But someone else may deem otherwise as they believe the America is killing the millitants only causes more damage and suffering. Of course what i quote is at the extreme end but what i'm trying to say is that in every situation, story or even character, there is a 'good' and 'bad'. I say Miyuki is a good person while you say she is bad. Both are correct yet both are wrong. For Miyuki being a bitch, i don't see how it has come to that since i have never seen Miyuki abuse/look-down/kill another person for her own beliefs. You say she a bitch to everyone except Tatsuya, i say she treats everyone the same except Tatsuya. If treating them like they are acquantances counts as being a bitch than those girls who friendzone guys are prolly whores. The only time i recall her being a full-on bitch is during volume 13 when Tatsuya was going to confront the parasites. However even then she was only concerned about her brother overtaxing himself as he was honest to god tired. Lastly, the fucking annoying Onii-sama. I agree that it gets irratating and superfluos over time but as the series moves on, we can see her dependency and treatment towards Tatsuya grow more intense and intimate. I too dislike the fact that Miyuki keeps getting treated like a goddess and people just flock to her like no one business. But i believe it is the author trying to remind us of the time in enrolment where Tatsuya and Miyuki are treated as Bloom and Weed. Tatsuya having achieved status now, the only thing that he loses to Miyuki now is probably his looks. This way we can still feel the impact of the diffference between them. Also, if you look beyond the irratating parts, you can see that her character is developing magnificiently. From an overattached sister to the past where she detached herself to the parasite arc where she wants to get closer to Tatsuya and to current day where she finds that her words carry more weight on her brother than she thought. It is a constant growth. Minute but there. However i agree it has not been brought up well. There is so much more i can say on this matter but ultimately, this is my point of view. You have your ideas and i have mine. Forcing it on you will be ludicrous but this is how i view Miyuki from the series. You are free to disagree but please don't go all crazy like all the previous people did on my comments.